


Second Chances

by astoriaamalfoyy



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: London Shadowhunter Institute, M/M, Making Up, Post-Canon, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: Thomas was taught to give second chances.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr with prompt three on the OTP drabble list. This is super short but super angsty turned fluffy.

The ballroom glistened gold and silver, a happy aura filling the room for the newly-married couple. The band played tunes of thanksgiving, romantic ballads heard over and over.

Despite Thomas Lightwood knowing the truth about James and Cordelia’s relationship, it was a beautiful ceremony and perhaps even better reception. Everyone was dancing and drinking, enjoying themselves greatly. Thomas was included in this until _he_ walked in. 

It was his sister’s wedding afterall, why would Alastair Carstairs not be there for Cordelia’s special day? Thomas hadn’t noticed him during the ceremony but now, he was standing right before the tall Lightwood, dark eyes shining with question.

“Would you come with me to another room?” asked Alastair.

Words from Thomas’ past rang in his ears, preventing him from immediately responding. All the while, a lump formed in his throat, blocking his airway to speak.

_“Don’t say you’re sorry."_

_“You repeated those words without knowing or caring if they were true.”_

_“You are not who I thought you were.”_

_“If you come near me or speak to me at any point after this, I will knock you into the Thames.”_

“Thomas? Did you hear me?” Alastair questioned, snapping Thomas out of his day daze.

“No…” began Thomas, regaining his voice slowly but surely.

“Oh, I said would you -” he started, but was interrupted.

“I mean, no, I will not go into another room with you,” Thomas snapped. “Now is not the time to discuss the situation between it. It’s your sister’s wedding for, Raziel’s sake, be with your family.” He started to turn on his heel, but was stopped by a hand reaching out to him.

“Please, Thomas,” begged Alastair, “give me five minutes. That’s all I’m asking for: five minutes and then you never have to see me again if you don't wish it. Please, give me a chance to explain myself.”

Thomas softened substantially. Although not entirely convinced, he practically ripped Alastair’s hand off of his shoulder. “Fine. But only five minutes and then I’m done with you.”

“That’s understandable. Let’s go to the kitchen, shall we?”

He nodded and the two boys made their way out of the ballroom without notice, six feet apart in distance. They were sure not to speak, or even look in each other's direction.

Alastair stepped into the kitchen first, scanning it for guests who arrived. “No one’s in here, come on,” he told Thomas, leaning against a counter.

Thomas himself leaned against a wall, tall as a towering structure. 

Still, neither were speaking, unsure how to open up. “Shall you begin or must I?” Thomas sighed, wishing to be back in the ballroom with his comfort crowd.

“I’ll begin,” replied Alastair, rapidly.

“Carry on, then. The clock is ticking faster every second you stall.” 

“Well, I suppose I’ll start with I’m sorry -”

“You’ve already told me that before,” Thomas shook his head.

“I know, but I will say it again because I mean what I say. Dammit, Thomas, I mean it so much. I’m so damn sorry for all those words I said while at the Academy. I was young and naive and selfish. I didn’t care about the truth and hadn’t even made an effort to learn what was right. For that I am remorseful and guilty,” explained Alastair, expression dark. “I am ashamed that words as wicked as those ever came out of my mouth and that I believed them to be true.”

“However, I cannot change the past, but I will control my future. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me today, I will leave this kitchen a satisfied man, who will never approach you again. I swear on my life, Thomas, I am sorry and hope you can accept my apology,” he finished, breathless and red faced.

Thomas - although hating vulnerability like his fellow Merry Thieves - had tears in his eyes. “What you said about my family and I was horrible, Alastair. It was plain cruelty and caused us all much shame and embarrassment. Yet, I know, you did not start the rumors,” he said, gaze towards the tiled floor.

He looked up to see Thomas nodding, urging him to continue. “I appreciate your apology,” he added, “very much so. It was thoughtful and personal: I’m glad you told me to my face, and not by letter. I forgive you, and would prefer to forget about this whole ordeal. It’s difficult to think about…especially with Barbara gone.”

Alastair smiled. “Thank you, Thomas, for taking the time to listen and forgive. I don’t know how many people who would do the same as you. Matthew, I suspect, would be fuming if he heard we were speaking.”

“Matthew is protective over those he loves. It’s instinct for him. Besides, he has a right to be defensive, the rumors were about him and his mother, as well,” Thomas just shrugged in indifference. 

“Yes, I have noticed that about him. Nevertheless,” he replied, “I know that asking for forgiveness is one subject, and the fact that you granted it to me is very generous considering what I said…anyways, what I’m trying to ask is…how do I say it without sounding like a humongous prat…”

Thomas let out a chuckle. “How about you just ask it and I’ll decide whether or not you’re being a prat, eh?”

“Alright,” laughed Alastair. 

Raziel, Thomas loved that laugh. It was a thrill everyday to hear it in Paris, when he and Alastair would playfully banter when they were tipsy, eventually leading to black-out drunkenness.

Alastair straightened his posture, face becoming serious. “I was wondering if we could start over, though we were meeting each other for the first time.”

Thomas was silent, contemplating Alastair’s request.

He was taught all his life to be kind to others, even if they hurt you. He was taught second chances were deserved by all, and that people could grow past their mistakes, changing their ways for the better.

So, Thomas replied with his arm stretched out and saying, “my name is Thomas Lightwood, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m Alastair Carstairs. I am more pleased to make your acquaintance,” responded Alastair, a contagious smile upon his face, spreading to the other. He took Thomas’ hand and shook it.

This was the start to a new era, a new beginning. A start of a true friendship that would someday blossom into more…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
